Of Books and Warm Treat
by celengdebu
Summary: Yanagi dan caranya melupakan mimpi buruk, juga Yuyan yang masih merasa bersalah. Drabble. 400w. EnYana with D-Boys.


Fandom : Musical Tennis no Oujisama (1st Season)

Characters : Mainly Endo Yuya and Yanagi Koutaro

Disclaimer : Musical Tennis no Oujisama owned by MAQL and D-Boys are under Watanabe Entertaiment. Own nothing but plot.

* * *

Yanagi suka sekali malam hari. Tak ada alasan khusus, bukan karena dia bisa memandang langit tanpa memicingkan mata maupun karena tak ada suara-suara berisik yang selalu terdengar jika matahari beringsut naik ke permukaan. Malam hari adalah saat yang tepat untuknya menikmati waktu serta bersenang-senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Selagi penghuni apartemen yang acapkali menginap itu berenang dalam mimpi masing-masing, Yanagi akan menyusup dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tengah sambil menggamit sebuah buku cerita bergambar; hari ini berjudul Cinderella. Bulan-bulan ini dia sedang gemar mengoleksi buku-buku sejenis dengan bahasa Inggris dan menyimpannya rapi-rapi di laci kamar tidur. Halamannya penuh warna, kalimatnya mudah dicerna, dan ceritanya tidak pernah lapuk dimakan waktu, begitulah yang dikatakan Shirota dengan tawa menggelegar saat mengenalkan buku yang juga dikoleksi adik perempuannya kepada Yanagi.

Bahunya berkedik begitu melewati karpet, Kaji mendengkur sedemikian keras seperti kerbau, beruntung yang lain sama sekali tak terusik. Dua diantaranya memakai earphone dengan ipod masih menyala, kaki Usui menimpa perut Seto yang tergeletak pulas. Yanagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil bersila menikmati bukunya, sesekali terkikik pelan melihat gambar lucu di salah satu halaman, mengingatkannya pada pesanan Disney movie yang belum dikirimkan Shirota, mungkin _kouhai_nya itu sangat sibuk karena sering terburu-buru jika ditelepon.

Pikirannya kembali tenggelam dalam halaman demi halaman, hanya di malam hari dia dapat berkonsentrasi memanjakan otaknya dengan hiburan ringan seperti ini. Warna-warna cerah, gambar tokoh yang cantik dan indah, juga balon kata yang bagai mampu didengarnya dan menari-nari dalam pikiran Yanagi. Hanya di malam hari dia bisa membayangkan hal-hal menarik serta mengimajinasikan khayalannya tentang dongeng sebelum tidur, jelas, sempurna, tanpa harus terganggu oleh temannya memanggil, "Yanagi!" dengan suara memekakkan telinga dari segala arah, menyuruhnya tetap duduk manis dan merebut apa yang sedang dikerjakannya meski itu hanya alat penyiram tanaman, vacuum cleaner, maupun lap meja. Hanya di malam hari dia dapat mengisi asupan pikiran yang menyegarkan, menggeser ingatan tentang putaran dan bunyi sirene meraung-raung di tengah kerumunan, menyibak berbagai pasang mata yang mengelilinginya, membawa tubuhnya yang tak berdaya ke sebuah kamar penuh warna putih, membaringkannya dengan mata terpejam dan rintihan kesakitan.

Mimpi buruk, tentu saja. Bukan satu-dua kali, dan Yanagi tahu teman-temannya tahu banyak dibanding pandangan mereka yang seolah tak peduli. Kaji akan jadi yang pertama menyambar panci dan berseru lantang, "Mau makan apa?" jika Yanagi berjingkat-jingkat ke dapur, meskipun pada akhir jam makan, piring pemuda itu akan bertumpuk lebih banyak dari bekas makan Yanagi. Atau _Taichou_-_san, _yang selalu mampir menjinjing banyak oleh-oleh setiap D-Date kembali dari pemotretan, "Harus dimakan semua!" lalu pulang begitu saja. Kadang Yanagi merasa dia agak merepotkan, namun yang diterimanya hanyalah pelototan lebih pedas dan perintah untuk tidak banyak bicara.

"Yanagi?"

Dan juga suara ini, suara serupa yang menyapanya di sela-sela halaman terakhir, suara yang membuat Yanagi memalingkan kepala, menghentikan bacaannya sekilas, memandang dari balik poni rambutnya yang acak-acakan, dan mengerjap mendapati wajah khawatir yang tak pernah berubah.

"..._'banwa_," sapanya balik, "Belum tidur?"

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, menghampirinya dan membiarkan Yanagi kembali membaca.

"Lampunya menyala, kupikir ada yang terbangun."

Yuya menguap, lebar sekali sampai Yanagi nyengir serta menggantikan lengannya menutup mulut pemuda itu. Selama sekian menit mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan, tak berkomentar apalagi bertanya. Dan Yanagi pun leluasa mengawangkan dongeng yang sempat terputus, berlarian diantara kastil juga landasan bebatuan kuno bernaung langit biru mencolok, terompet kerajaan bersahutan kiri kanan, hendak membawa Yanagi masuk lebih dalam pada dunia lain—hanya untuk terbangun ketika Yuya menepuk bahunya.

"Yanagi?"

Samar, sangat perlahan.

"Ya, Yuyan?"

"Lapar tidak? Mau sup telur?" tawar Yuya datar, "Aku bisa buatkan untukmu."

Yanagi tak pernah terlalu berkomentar namun dia akan segera menutup bukunya, menggeliat sejenak dan mengikuti langkah Yuya menuju dapur. Dia tidak lapar, kalau mau jujur. Sedikitpun tidak. Entah karena lima bungkus cracker manis yang dikudap selagi menonton televisi bersama Seto, atau karena dia terlalu banyak minum sore tadi, tapi menikmati semangkup sup hangat dan ngobrol santai bersama Yuya terdengar boleh juga. Dipilihnya kursi makan di pojok kiri dan memperhatikan pemuda itu meracik sesuatu di meja dapur, serius, seperti biasa.

"Yanagi?"

"Ng?"

Yuya melirik dari bahunya, agak lama.

"_Gomen ne..._"

Menopang dagu, Yanagi hanya berdecak pelan sambil melipirkan matanya pada barisan teko dan piring porselen di atas lemari. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja dan menghela napas lirih, "Sudah lama sekali kan? Untuk apa masih minta maaf?" tanyanya heran. Mungkin saja dia terdengar ketus, namun Yanagi tahu jika Yuya mengerti jauh lebih baik dari siapapun untuk menangkap maksudnya.

"Aku jarang menemanimu pergi ke rumah sakit, harusnya aku bisa tapi tidak kulakukan. Maaf ya..."

"Dasar tolol," cibir Yanagi, "Kamu menggantikanku berdiri di panggung itu, kamu juga sudah berusaha untuk bagianku juga. Tak ada yang perlu disesali dan dimaklumi, harusnya malah aku yang berterima kasih kan?"

Yuya tak merespon, hanya denting sendoknya beradu di tepian mangkuk serta menggema di keheningan dapur. Benar, mereka adalah saingan dalam pekerjaan itu dan Yanagi sungguh-sungguh tak keberatan akan keputusan menarik Yuya sebagai penggantinya selama dia masih terbaring sakit. Yanagi tak keberatan melihatnya dari bangku penonton atau dari balik tirai seraya menyemangatinya dan berkata bahwa dia pasti bisa.

Jika memang ada yang ingin dilupakan, Yanagi hanya berharap senyum pahitnya di dekapan seluruh pemain itu sebagai hal yang tak pernah ada. Dia pun tak tahu apa yang mendorong sesuatu berdesir nyeri di dalam hatinya, tapi Yanagi tidak ingin mengingatnya kembali. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Wangi telur menggugah penciuman Yanagi dan membuatnya menoleh penuh sukacita, Yuya meletakkan semangkuk sup berhias serpihan seledri sembari meraih gelas panjang, menuangkan air dingin untuknya. Yanagi meraup mangkuk itu tepat di depan dada serta menyeruput sedikit usai ditiup pelan. Sendoknya dijilat dengan wajah berbinar, "_Umai_!"

Yuya tersenyum, menyodorkan gelas di samping mangkuknya dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu duduk menemaninya, mengunyah roti gandum tanpa olesan sambil sesekali menjawab ocehan iseng atau ulasan Yanagi tentang apa yang dilakukannya seharian ini, pun merengut kala Yuya menampik lengan yang ingin mencicipi seteguk kopi dari cangkirnya. Pemuda itu memang sukar disuruh tertawa, tapi sudut bibir Yuya yang terangkat membentuk senyum tipis saat melihatnya menyesap sendok sup terakhir; tak urung membuat Yanagi ikut meringis.

Didorongnya mangkuk kosong tersebut ke tepi, menghabiskan air di gelasnya lalu membekap mulut sebelum sendawanya menyusul keluar. Yuya mengangkat alis dan Yanagi nyengir lebar.

"Terima kasih, Yuyan."

Pemuda itu menaruh peralatan kotor di wastafel dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya sembari balas mengangguk, "Sama-sama."

Terdiam sejenak, Yuya merapikan kursi miliknya serta milik Yanagi kembali ke posisi semula.

"Jam bacanya sudah selesai?"

"Ooosh~" kuap Yanagi, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendesah lirih, matanya digosok-gosok memakai lengan piyama, "Hari ini cukup deh, besok dilanjutkan lagi."

Dia pun berdiri hendak keluar dari kursi, masih sibuk menggosok mata hingga nyaris terantuk ujung meja kalau Yuya tak segera menariknya mundur dan menggerung rendah, kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Hati-hati dong, lihat depan."

Yanagi merengut, "Kan ngantuk."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Yuya meraih sebelah tangannya dan membimbingnya keluar usai mematikan lampu, melewati ruang tengah. Disuruhnya Yanagi menunggu sementara dia beralih mengambil buku yang tertinggal di sofa, memberikannya kembali pada Yanagi, lalu mengerenyit kala sosok itu hanya mengerjap-kerjap dan bergeming tanpa mau meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar tidur.

"_Nande?_"

"Aku ingin tidur di sofa," Yanagi menunjuk tempatnya duduk, kening Yuya berkerut makin tak senang, "Aku akan bawa selimut dan kaos kaki, tidak akan masuk angin kok. Sungguh deh."

"Kenapa ingin?"

"Ingin saja," bahu Yanagi berkedik, "Siapa tahu bisa mimpi indah."

"Yanagi..."

"_Jyodan da yo, jyodan~_" Yanagi menyentil dagu Yuya dan mendekap bukunya di satu lengan, satu lagi menggamit lengan Yuya yang menghela napas sembari bergumam tanpa perlu memastikan.

"Baiklah," angguknya, "Kutemani."

Yanagi tersenyum lebar dan menggamitnya lebih erat, "_Arigatou._"

* * *

owari


End file.
